Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to single sign on availability. More particularly, embodiments relate monitoring and remediating single sign on availability within a system.
With the growing use of multiple computer program products with a system, such as an integrated enterprise system, users increasingly desire seamless movement among the multiple computer program products without the need to re-enter their credentials, such as a login identification and password. One mechanism that may be used to facilitate seamless movement between disparate computer program products is the technology sometimes referred to as Single Sign On (SSO). Products integrated by Single Sign On may permit the user to enter credentials for a first computer program product and have these credentials shared with the other computer program products in the integrated system to automatically permit access without the need to re-enter credentials. Various factors, however, can affect SSO availability among computer program products. Typically, when SSO is not available between two computer program products, it is discovered by an end user who alerts a system administrator to diagnose and fix the connectivity problem. Such an approach may create user frustration and possible data loss as the user attempts to navigate to a computer program product with an interruption in SSO connectivity.